To Fiore and back!
by Elizabeth Backell
Summary: I got the inspiration from a writing prompt on Pinterest and it will feature some of my fave ships. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC. But it should be good. This takes place in my personal future where I have a son and he take a trip to Fiore and lives there for 20 YEARS? But when he comes back home, only two hours have passed from when he left.


AN: Hey my lovelies! I'm so sorry for being away for so long. I haven't my muse for any of my other stories, but here's a new one. It has my major ships from Fairy Tail. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and maybe Jerza, depending on how crazy I feel. I was reading a writing prompt on Pinterest and this has really sparked my muse and here I am. I'll probably have someone proof read the new story by the time you read this. I hope you love it.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL THAT PLEASURE IS ALL MR. HIRO M.'S PRIVILEGE!**

xXx

"Bye hun. Be safe as you walk to school. I love you." I called out to my oldest son, a smartass and just smart 3rd grader Gabriel. "I will mom! I love you too. Bye!" Gabriel says as he heads out the door. I take a look at the clock, "7:30. I have about 8 hours before he comes home. What to start on?" I muse. Picking breakfast as the first thing I do/make I get started on making batter for some pancakes and scrabbled eggs. Once breakfast was done and devoured with clean breakfast dishes I get started on the laundry. As I work on my daily chore list, listening to music that I can sing and dance to like a mom should when alone at home. I hear the front door open and close. I head over to the main hallway that leads to the door. There stands a young man mid to late 20's wearing the oddest set of armour and a staff strapped to his back facing me. His eyes start to tear up and he chokes out this simple phrase that turns my day, no world upside down. "I'm home..."

"I'm home..." Gabriel says. "Gabriel? Is that you?" I ask. "Yes mom. I'm home after years of battles and hardships. I fell in love and had my heart broken, I made friends and enemies along the way. But every day I thought of you and missed you." Gabriel explains as his cheeks becomes more tear stained and he chokes it out between sobs. Taking a few steps he hugs me and simply weeps. I hug my son and I merely say "You left for school two hours ago. What do you mean that you've been gone for years?" "WHAT? Two hours? But how?" Gabriel asks. Completely astonished and highly confused, Gabriel looks for a clock. Turning to the TV and see the time and date. 9:30 AM Thursday September 2017. "I've been gone for 20 years in the realm of Fiore." Gabriel says in disbelief. I stare at him, "Fiore? as in the anime Fairy Tail Fiore?" "YES!" Gabriel proclaims. "It's a fictional place. Tell me everything!" I said keenly as I dragged my son to the living room and made him sit down on the sofa and I next to him silently anxious to hear his tale and adventures of, hopefully, being a Fairy Tail wizard.

xXx

 **Gabriel's POV**

I left the house about 7:30. School starts at 8 and it takes me about 8 minutes to walk to school. Mom just wished me a good day at school and dad had already left for work about half an hour before I left. I may only be in the 3rd grade, but I am 9 years old and mom knows that we live close enough so I can walk to school without very many issues. The biggest one is the scary dog two houses down that I try to stay away from. Looking both ways before crossing the street at the end of our driveway I make a quick dash across the road and continue my way to school. "BARK! BARK! BARK!" The giant mountain dog across the street noticed me and started to defend it's territory. I know that's all it's doing, but it still scares me. Like I said, I'm only 9. Then I remember what dad told me, "It's merely protecting it's home and pack. Just keep walking and it will forget about you and leave you alone." My parents have a thing for wolves and their "culture"? Dad is our pack's Alpha and mom is the Female Alpha. Both hold lot of power in our house. Any way, I just kept walking and tried not to show fear, I heard that dogs can smell fear.

About half way to school, ZAAAAP! This giant glowing hole appeared right in front of me. "UGH!" Said a girl about my age as she fell out of the hole. She was peite with long blue hair that reached about middle of her back. "EAT THIS MONSTER! SKY DRAGON ROAR!" A blast of wind came from this little girl's mouth and it went right though the hole. From the other side of it I heard this unearthly scream. The girl then knew that the creature was dead somehow. Turning around to survey her surroundings, she looked a little lost until she saw me. Her eyes were this pretty milk chocolate that seemed to shine, "Oh hi! do you know where I am? I've never been here before. What's your name?" I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

"WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard a masculine voice calling out from the opposite side of the hole, the girl responded to the name an turned to the hole, "Oh, that's how I got here. The monster was rumored to do this. NATSU! I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PORTAL! I FOUND A FRIEND AS WELL!" Wendy turned to me and grabbed my hand and she dragged me into the portal. One moment I'm on my way to school and the next I'm in a forest of some kind. Once I got my feet on the ground of this world I saw the dead monster.

The monster was laying on the ground with a hole where it's face should have been. Different parts of it were smoking as if it was burnt. From what I could tell, it had at least 2 sets of arms and a tail, it's skin (or hide?) was a leathery blue with spikes along it's back. It's legs were the size of tree trunks with three toes that had talons long as my whole arm was. It also seemed to have wings of some kind. FZZZZP! I turn around to see the portal shrinking and disappearing with no trace, "Wait no! I need to go back! I'm going to be late for school!" I cried as I was running towards the portal. When I got to the spot where it was it had disappeared. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I was going to miss school and my family. I had no way to tell them what had happened.

"Hey kid, you ok?" I turn to look at this teenager or young adult, (they look all the same to me). His hair was this unusual shade of salmon pink. His eyes were a deep green that was about a shade darker than emeralds is the best I could say. He was dark as if he had been working in the sun his whole life, and had a well fit body that dad has. A concerned look was on his face when he bent down to look at me. "Yeah, what's wrong?" said this blue cat.

"AHHH!" I screamed when I saw the cat. "Oh please. Have some respect for the tomcat." A white cat in a dress that was pink and had yellow bows along the waist. (Mom told me to be specific with details, she had a hard time with them when she was my age and on. She denies this but she still has problems with details at times even now, but she says that she grew out of it and learned to be better.) "Oh, Happy and Carla you better head back to the guild, master would want to know about him and he seems to have never seen ecceeds before." Wendy told them. "Of course Wendy, come on tomcat." The white feline told the blue one. "Aye sir!" The blue one said and they, FLEW OFF?!

"Where am I?" I asked the salmon haired boy, "Fiore. I'm Natsu. What's your name kid?" Natsu asked. "I'm Gabriel McDowell. Nice to meet you Natsu." I said shyly. Mom and dad told me to never talk to strangers, but these two were the only ones I knew at the moment and had to make friends fast so I could learn what to do and what not to do. Wait, did he say Fiore? Mom watches a show called Fairy Tail and it take place in Fiore. "Natsu Dragneel? Wendy Marvell? I know of you guys. Where I come from there's a show called Fairy Tail and it's all about you guys and the crazy stuff you go through, and what you put Lucy through Natsu." I exclaimed. Natsu and Wendy looked shocked that I would know of them and know Lucy Hearfilia before even meeting her.

"Where do you come from exactly?" Wendy asked. "The obvious answer is the other side of that portal that disappeared. That's my home world called Earth. We don't have magic or anything you guys have here, there is some stuff that is borderline magic for us like cellphones and TV. We have magic mobiles that don't run on magic but gas and a bunch of other stuff." I started to explain. "My mom likes to watch Fairy Tail and read about it. She had me watch a few episodes with her and now I enjoy watching it too. I know that in Hargeon, you Natsu rescued Lucy from Bora and whisked her off to Fairy Tail and that was the beginning of all your crazy adventures. I also know all about the Grand Magic Games and Tartorus, The Eclipse Gate and the Eclipse Spirits, I know of END but I don't know who it is yet. Mom does and she won't tell me who though. I have to wait and see. If I go with you guys to Magnolia, can I be a Fairy Tail wizard as well?"

Wendy and Natsu looked at each other and weren't sure what to do about me. "Umm, Ok?" Natsu said. "How far is Magnolia from here?" I asked. "We took a carriage to get here. It's only a few minutes away from the village we went to help defeat the monster." Wendy explained. "Do we have to take that evil thing again Wendy? I'll meet you back in Magnolia in a couple of days Ok?" Natsu said. "No Natsu. I'll use Tora to help you for the ride home ok?" "Fine." Natsu pouted. I laughed a little, truly wanting to say "Wish Lucy was here with you?" but choose not to say it.

The walk to the village was as close to where we were as the school was from home. Home, I already miss mom and I know that I have missed school by now. I guess it's a little pointless to worry about that now. When we got the village, Natsu and Wendy went to the leader of the village to collect the reward for slaying the monster. "When is the next carriage coming to this village?" Wendy asked. The leader said in the morning, "Well I guess we'll stay the night then. I will need to let the Master know first." Natsu said. Me and Wendy merely nodded as Natsu went off a way to talk to Makarov Dryer.

xXx

Well, I hope you like it so far. I'll be leaving the first night for the next chapter. I do hope you all like and review. Getting reviews is a huge thing for me. I wish you can let me know how I'm doing so far.


End file.
